My Turn: Eridan
by The Goddess of Darkness
Summary: I retook this quiz. Again. This story will be based on the results of the quiz. This one is the third story, and with that comes the third set of results. Eridan x OC Gamzee x Karkat Terezi x Dave friendship John x OC Rated T for Language and Violence. :) Oh! For those of you who have Pesterchum please add me; caligulasGodhead.
1. Test Results

**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck.**

**Well, heres yet another one! Enjoy~**

**Loud and Fun!**

**Here are your Ship-stats!**

**Matesprit/Boyfriend: Eridan Ampora**  
**Moirail/Good Friend: John Egbert**

To get into further detail, here's what they think individually!

John: she's really fun! we pull pranks all the time! -blushes a bit- (:D Yeah. Though, I think the pranks I pull kinda suck in comparison to the pranking master. Ha ha. :D)

Dave: loud as fuck (Yeah? Well you're annoying as shit.)

Jade: she is sooo fun! :D (:D Thanks Jay)

Rose: She is somewhat disruptive, but still quite funny. (Hee hee)

Karkat: PAIN. IN. THE. ASS. (YOU. ARE. A. FINE. ONE. TO. TALK.)

Sollux: 2hes fun two hang out wiith but can be a biit overpoweriing at tiime2. (:O I don`t mean to be! Honest!)

Tavros: sHE,,, iS REALLY LOUD,,, (I`m just trying to state my point...)

Eridan: I lovve her so much, shes so fun and wwe do stuff together all the time (Heeeee! -tacklehugs- I love ya too Eribro!)

Gamzee: ThAt mOtHeRfUcKeR Is a tRiP HaHaHaHa hOnK :o) (Ha ha ha, Honk to you too?)

Equius: D - So... Loud... (Heh heh.)

Nepeta: :33 (Aw it`s a kitteh!)

Aradia: 0_0 (I`m not that terrifying!)

Terezi: SH3'S 4W3SOM3! (Aw! Thanks Ter!)

Kanaya: She Is Very Loud (I have to be.)

Vriska: She rolepl8ys with me soooooooometiiiiiiiimes. ::::) (Because, roleplaying is almost as awesome as the number 8.)

Feferi: H-E H-E W-E BOTH G-ET A BIT -EXIT-ED! (Yeeeeeeeessssssss!)

**I will now make a little information section about her.**

**Name: Davina Strider**

**Age: 13**

**Guardian: Bro Strider.**

**Sibling(s): Dave Strider.**

**Appearance: Long blonde hair, the same shade as Daves, that comes down to her waist but she usually has it up in a ponytail for convenience *coughforstrifingcough* and blue eyes that are usually hidden behind her own round shades. . She has the same albino-like skin color as Dave. She usually wears a pair of black skinny jeans, though she does have a black miniskirt that she wears when her friends won't shut up about it, a long sleeved red shirt with all white sleeves and the rest of it is red with a black wand it the middle with white sparkles on the end, and a pair of black sneakers with purple laces.**

**Personality: She is very loud with her thoughts, always voicing them without a second thought. She is a very skilled liar, but doesn't do it very often, at least not around Dave or Bro. She is very passionate about several things and despite her constant srguing with Dave and and constant strifing with Bro she is devastated when Bro dies.**

**God Tier: Witch of Void.**

**Quirk: She makes a habit of using dude and bro a lot. She replaces her o's with () and only uses uppercases on names and at the beginning of sentences, never after comas.**

**Strife Specibus: Wand Kind/Magickind.**

**Land: The Land of Artifacts and Arcana**

**Interests: Anime, Manga, Katana's, Fight scenes, Magic, Reading, Astrology, Eldritch Creatures, Codes.**

**Sprite: Stuffed Raven/Dead Garden Snake.**

**Weapon: Shitty katana sword + LoZ poster = Cool epic Master Katana.**

**I hope you guys'll continue reading.**

**Review?**

**~The Goddess of Darkness.**


	2. Wasting the Day Away

**A/N: I apologize if I made Eridan OOC it is my first time writing with him.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck.**

Davina groaned, bored out of her mind as she laid in an awkward position on her bed with her laptop balanced on her hip as scrolled through a list of names, annoyance clear in her movements. A notice appeared on the bottom right hand corner of her screen, moving her attention to it.

**caligulasAquarium is now Online. **

She grinned. "About time, too. He sure took his sweet time with it." She quickly selected his name with a smirk.

**-lazyViolinist(LV) started pestering caligulasAquarium (CA)-**

**LV: Hey br().**

**CA: hey**

**CA: are you awware that this poppycock laying around is pointless?**

**LV: Ha ha.**

**LV: Yeah.**

**LV: But screw it.**

**LV: I'm t()() lazy t() give a flying shit anym()re.**

**CA: are you planning on settling your score wwith the other male?**

**LV: ()ther male?**

**LV: S()rry Eridan, but y()u're g()nna have t() be a bit m()re specific.**

**LV: There are several '()ther males' that i kn()w.**

**LV: Theres J()hn.**

**CA: i believe you said he was your 'brother'**

**LV: ...**

**LV: I have tw() br()'s.**

**LV: If y()u're talking about Br() then, pr()bably n()t.**

**LV: At least n()t right n().**

**LV: I'm feeling s() lazy right n()w.**

**LV: I have n() interest in getting my ass wh()()ped.**

**CA: not him**

**CA: the other one**

**CA: the one obsessed with irony**

**LV: Their b()th kinda ()bsessed with it.**

**LV: I'm assuming y()u mean Dave.**

**LV: And maybe.**

**LV: I was unaware that I had a sc()re to settle with him.**

**CA: i assumed you did**

**LV: Ha ha**

**CA: unfortunately i must leavve noww**

**CA: i must go back to angel hunting**

**CA: i have to keep up wwith the angel killing**

**LV: Ha ha**

**LV: That's ()kay Eridan**

**LV: Seeing as y()u're already killing them...**

**LV: Kill ()ne f()r me, kay?**

**CA: um okay**

**LV: Hee hee**

**LV: Mwah~**

**lazyViolinist (LV) ceased pestering caligulasAquarium (CA)**

She groaned in annoyance as she found herself bored as fuck. Again. She slowly lifted her computer off of her hip and placed it beside her on the mattress. She sat up on the bed and lazily and groaned as she stretched before hurriedly picking her computer up and placing it on the desk on the other side of the room. She plugged it in before she grabbed her chair and sat down, just as Dave started pestering her.

**-turntechGodhead (TG) started pestering lazyViolinist (LZ)-**

**LZ: What's up, br()?**

**TG: nothing really sis**

**LZ: S() you just decided t() bug meh f()r n() reas()n at all?**

**TG: yeah pretty much**

**LZ: heh heh**

**LZ: H()nestly h()w d() I resist the urge t() bitch at ya?**

**LZ: HAHAHAHAHA**

**TG: my god your loud as fuck**

**LZ: And y()u're ann()ying as shit.**

**TG: ha ha ha**

**TG: what are you doing**

**LZ: Being b()red as fuck.**

**LZ: Seri()usly.**

**LZ: N()b()dy's ()nline.**

**LZ: Eridan was ()nline f()r a little while.**

**LZ: but he left.**

**TG: that fucking sucks**

**TG: johns online**

**LZ: I did n()tice that, yes.**

**TG: ha ha **

**TG: what did he do?**

**LZ: He is the pranking master.**

**LZ: What the fuck d() y()u think he did?**

**TG: ha ha**

**LZ: Speaking ()f which...**

**LZ: Did R()se menti()n to y()u this game she wants t() play?**

**TG: yeah**

**TG: she wont leave me alone about it**

**LZ: Yeah.**

**LZ: Me neither.**

**LZ: She's s() persistent.**

**TG: all the girls wanna piece of a strider**

**LZ: Ha ha ha.**

**LZ: Y()u g()nna play it?**

**LZ: I really d()n't wanna be stuck playing this damned game with her.**

**TG: ha ha**

**TG: johns gonna be playing it with her i think**

**LZ: ()kay g()()d g()()d.**

**TG: theres a copy of it laying around here somewhere**

**LZ: Wait a sec.**

**LZ: Is this SBURB?**

**TG: uh huh**

**LZ: ()h shit.**

**LZ: Sigh.**

**LZ: I think i've g()t some c()py ()f that somewhere in my r()()m.**

**TG: ha ha**

**TG: found it**

**LZ: What?**

**LZ: Y()ur c()py ()r mine?**

**TG: yours sis**

**LZ: WHAT THE FUCK IS MY C()PY D()ING IN Y()UR R()()M?**

**TG: chill sis**

**TG: my god your loud as fuck today**

**LZ: D()N'T Y()U CHANGE THE FUCKING SUBJECT DAVE!**

**TG: ha ha ha **

Davina glared at the screen before she abruptly placed her feet against the edge of her desk before she pushed off against it, causing her wheeled computer chair to go flying across the floor. She easily jumped off of it as it was passing her bedroom door and burst out of her bedroom, stalking down the hall until she burst into Dave's room who glanced at her over his shoulder before he tossed the two discs at her.

She caught them both easily in her hand and grinned, sticking her tongue out at him playfully as she did so. "Thanks dude." She said before quietly closing the door behind her and slowly turning around to walk off.

She sighed as she went on downstairs and snatched up some strawberry-banana juice before she poured some into a plastic cup and placed the juice back in the fridge. She hurried back upstairs with juice in hand.

She gulped down the juice in a few gulps before she started to circle around her room like a vulture. She admire her epic posters. There were seven ones in a row on her wall, each of them having a picture of one of the Homunculi from Full Metal Alchemist brotherhood, their name/title, and the name of the anime on the bottom right hand corner. She smiled at the one of greed with one hand on his hip before she reached her hand up to adjust her sunglasses only to find them not there. She glanced around and found them on her bed where she had fallen asleep from how bored she was.

She picked them up and slowly placed them on her face with a smirk on her face. To think she had actually left them there.

She collapsed on top of her bed and closed her eyes, the upper part of her body facing upwards where ass her waist and everything below was facing the left side in an awkward angle. She had one arm above her head covering half of her face and her other arm rested gently on her hip as her breath evened out and sleep took a hold of her.

Davina blinked opened her eyes, blinking sleep from her eyes as she opened her eyes, getting a strange feeling. She smirked as she saw Dave coming towards her with his shitty plastic katana. She groaned before she quickly rolled out of the way, bend her knees as she lifted her legs into the air and fell back onto her.

"Mornin' Dave."


	3. Strife!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck. **

She frowned slightly in concentration before she pushed off on her hand, causing her to go up, however her back hit the bed and she bounced upwards causing her knee to connect with her face painfully.

Dave laughed at her causing her head to whip around and glare at him. "You try pulling off a move like that whilst on a bed and see how far you get!" She snapped, rubbing her face slightly before she got up off of the bed and sighed. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, cause don't get me wrong I love strifing with my bros, but what brought this on."

Dave shrugged. "Ha ha ha." She sighed before she quickly pulled her long blonde hair back into an ponytail, tying it with a black elastic band. She slowly turned towards her desk and gently took her glasses off of her face, folding them up before she slowly turned her head towards Dave. Blue eyes met red challengingly as she pulled out her own katana and gripped it tightly preparing for the first blow.

She smirked and blocked his blows easily but got distracted as he computer started to beep. She sighed in annoyance as she jumped back a paced before she ran forward, ducking under Dave's sword as she did so jumping towards him.

This was why she didn't like strifing when she'd just woken up. She was too stubborn. She blocked another of Dave's blows and allowed him to knock her sword out of her grasp. "You done?" She muttered grumpily as she flopped down on her chair causing him to smile, nod and simply leave abruptly.

She turned back to her computer and couldn't help but laugh at Eridan's antics,

**-caligulaAquarium (CA) started trolling lazyViolinist (LZ)-**

**CA: hey**

**CA: oh i see your finally settling that score**

**CA: you don't seem all that focused**

**CA: wwhat**

**LV: Ha ha.**

**LV: I w()uld've f()ught harder...**

**LV: But uh...**

**LV: I've just w()ken up.**

**LV: I d()n't feel like giving it my all right n()w.**

**LV: Yeah. That's a g()()d excuse, right?**

**LV: S() h()w are y()u? What happened with Fefe~?**

**CA: wwhatevver**

**LV: ()()h. Did it n()t g() well?**

**CA: wwhatevver**

**LV: Ha ha.**

**LV: I'm starving!**

**LV: I'm g()nna g() get s()me f()()()()()()()()d!**

**-lazyViolinist (LV) ceased being trolled by caligulasAquarium (CA)- **

She groaned as she stood up, allowing her shoulder and head to droop lazily as she trudged downstairs where she grabbed a handful of cookies and downed them with some strawberry-banana juice in a couple of seconds.

She trudged back upstairs to see that John had been pestering her.

**-ectoBiologist (EB) started pestering lazyViolinist (LV)-**

**EB: hi davina.**

**LV: Hey egbert.**

**LV: What's up?**

**EB: oh i'm just trying to deal with these imps.**

**LV: Imps?**

**EB: yeah. didn't rose tell you about sburb?**

**LV: Mhm.**

**LV: I have yet to d()wnl()ad the little shit yet.**

**LV: t()() fucking busy.**

**EB: oh.**

**LV: Yeah.**

**LV: I'll pr()bably d() s() s()()n.**

**LV: I mean,**

**LV: I have my c()py, b()th the server and the, what is it called again? Beta c()py?**

**EB: uh-uh.**

**EB: client.**

**LV: Ah.**

**LV: Same difference.**

**EB: heh heh.**

**EB: so what are you doing?**

**LV: Eh.**

**LV: N()thing really.**

**LV: Just had a strife with dave.**

**EB: oh?**

**EB: how did it go?**

**LV: T() be fair he had just w()ken me up.**

**LV: Theref()re i really wasn't all that thrilled.**

**LV: And eridan was pestering me at the time,**

**LV: S() l()ng st()ry sh()rt he ended up winning.**

**LV: Eh.**

**LV: I'll get em' back laterz.**

**EB: heh heh**

**LV: What ab()ut y()u, egbert?**

**LV: What's g()ing ()n with y()u?**

**LV: Y()u kn()w,**

**LV: Besides the imp killing.**

**EB: uh,**

**EB: nothing really.**

**LV: That's c()()l.**

**LV: It sucks when y()u've g()t everything g()ing ()n.**

**LV: It can be a real drag.**

**EB: heh heh. **

Davina's head whipped around to stare at the ceiling as she heard a crash from the roof. "..." She narrowed her eyes, she had a pretty good idea what it was. She knew it'd be smarter to just stay where she was on her computer, but her protective sisterly instincts got in the way. I mean, for all she knew it wasn't Bro, kicking her bro's ass.

**LV: I think br()'s strifing with dave.**

**EB: oh?**

**LV: Yeah.**

**LV: I'll talk t() ya later.**

**LV: I'm g()nna g() and check ()n them.**

**LV: They can get a little carried away, s()metimes.**

**EB: okay.**

**EB: bye, davina!**

**LV: See ya, JE.**

**-lazyViolinist (LV) ceased being pestered by ectoBiologist (EB)- **

She sighed as she slowly rose to her feet and grabbed an elastic band to pull her hair back up into a ponytail. She picked up her shades and placed them back on her face before she pulled her plastic katana out of it's place safely hidden behind her desk.

She gripped the sword tightly and grinned before she headed out of her room.

* * *

She slowly made her way down the hall to the kitchen. She didn't know exactly why, she just wanted to. She noticed smuppets laying around the kitchen as usual. She narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth together. Her cookies...they...were...all over the kitchen, most in the hands of the puppets.

She clenched her free hand into a fist and moved it in front of her face. "Dave." She growled out. "He. Will. PAY!" She exclaimed loudly. She heard another raucous above her. She slowly looked up and found herself face to face with Lil' Cal. "Unholy, mother of jegus!" She exclaimed through gritted teeth as the puppet disappeared from sight. Bro was obviously taking slight breaks in his "Conversation" with Dave to come down here and mess with her.

She narrowed her eyes, slowly brushing her thumb along the side of the handle on her katana. She looked up and noticed the secret hatch had the words, "Hello Dave. Sup Davina?" on it in some sort of red paint inside the outline of a puzzle piece. "Grr." She growled out as she gripped her katana tightly.

She quickly ripped the hatch open only for a bunch of different nunachuks and other assorted ninja crap to fall down on top of her. Luckily there had been a bunch of puppets mixed in with that as well. She burst out of the pile with sword in hand, looking pissed. She started to hack away at the pile in a furious rage which left her breathing heavily.

She glanced to the side and saw a note, obviously meant for Dave.

"bro,  
roof now.  
bring cal.  
where doing this man.  
where MAKIN THIS HAPEN."

Her eye twitched. "FUCK! HE FUCKING DID IT AGAIN! For one thing, "where" shouldn't be like, "where are we?" it should motherfucking be we are. We apostraphy re! And, Happen should have two 'p's!" Davina had OCD. The smallest things bugged her. Mainly when her stuff was out of order, if a pile was crooked, and worst of all she had a serious spelling issue. She just flipped her shit when spelling was all like that. She heard the sound of air whooshing past her and spun around to see a note hanging on the wall with one of her pentegram necklaces keeping it pinned there.

She slowly read it aloud.

"Sup sis.  
Rooftop.  
Now.  
Bring Lil' Cal.  
Dave's here already." She rolled her eyes.

"Thanks bro. I really hadn't noticed with the racket the two of you were making." She muttered under her breath as she tore her pentegram necklace out of the wall and put it on around her neck before she scooped up the puppet and started to make her decent towards the roof but stopped when she noticed a two discs. "Oh. Dave's sburb discs." She muttered, tucking Cal under her left arm as she took hold of them in her left hand and made her way up to the roof,

* * *

She slashed her sword through the air before she kicked open the door to the roof dramatically, setting Lil' Cal down gently on the roof. How Bro had managed to get him back downstairs to scare the shit out of her while kicking Dave's ass was beyond her. She did a front flip onto the larger portion of the roof on the to get knocked to the ground as Dave came barreling into her, causing the discs to fall over the edge off of the rooftop. She looked down over the edge in time to seem the discs shine bright green and then disappear. "Huh." She murmured as she dusted herself off and turned to glare at Dave.

"Watch where you're fucking falling in the fucking future!" She snapped with a glare as she crossed her arms over her chest to glare at him before she turned around to find that she had walked right into a fucking showdown with her oldest brother.

She sighed before smiling slightly as she pulled her shades off of her face, shaking her head to allow her bangs to fall into her face before she tucked her shades into the back pocket of her jeans. He suddenly disappeared and Cal appeared before her. She sighed in annoyance. "Oh goody, we get to do this again." She muttered under her breath as she sliced her sword through the air so that it rested at her side.

She could see this shadow that she knew from experience was bro moving around, causing Cal to move. She brought her sword up to block and dodged the puppet to the best of her ability. She crouched low to the ground and spun around and around on her heels before she did a triple front flip in the air, carefully slicing her sword downwards only to be received by a punch in the face from the puppet. She gritted her teeth in anger and she spazzed out, slashing at the puppet who dodged.

She was surprised to find Lil' Cal on her head a minute later. At first she panicked a bit but soon recovered and slashed her sword upwards only to miss. She spun around and did a jump attack on the puppet only to miss again. She moved her hand over her shoulder to block the attack she knew would be coming from Cal and spun around to attack only to receive a kick in the face which sent her on to the ground.

She felt the puppet mauling her face and glared upwards before she slashed her sword towards her head, which Cal dodged of course causing her to accidentally cut herself in the forehead.

She slammed her left hand onto the ground and used it to push off causing her to jump dramatically to her feet. He pointed at her and then pointed his thumb down. She smirked and wiped blood from her forehead with her arm.

She slashed at him, clashing her sword against her. He disappeared and Davina quickly spun around, bringing her own sword up to block his blows. She narrowed her eyes at him and swiftly ran forward.

She jumped into the air and hit her sword against his, back flipping off and away from him. She brought her arm behind her to block the blow he dealt as he came up behind her. Without moving her arm much she spun around and pushed against his blade, breaking the connection.

She ran forward, her arms plastered to her sides and jumped into the air, front flipping several times as she did so, she landed behind him and spun around to block his blow only to receive a kick in the back. She could see herself fast approaching the stairs. She managed to stab her sword into the ground, which managed to make her decent stop. She ripped her sword out of the ground and smirked before she spun around to face him.

The air was tense now. Crow's cawed as they landed around them, the sun was setting dramatically. She held onto her katana tightly as she glared at him. She dug her heels into the ground, swishing her left arm through the air dramatically as Bro held his sword up. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Cal laughing.

She darted forward and spun around, both hand now on the handle as she brought the sword down swiftly only for Bro to clash his sword against her causing it to break in half. The both of them were staring at the sword for a moment. "The fuck?" She snapped in anger and yelped in surprise as Bro elbowed her hard in the face sending her flying.

He suddenly appeared where she would've landed and kicked her the other way, causing her to roll on the ground before she landed not far from where Dave lay. As she landed she heard a loud crack coming from her back pocket.

She heard Bro leave not long after she felt something land on her chest. She glanced down and realized it was two maybe three of her most gothic necklaces. She smiled slightly before she groaned and reached into her back pocket, quickly taking out her glasses that were now completely broken beyond repair.

She sighed. "Perfect." She muttered. "Just. Fucking. Perfect."

* * *

**Please let me know, guys, if I made Davina Mary Sue.**


	4. Important Author's Note PLEASE READ

**Okay guys, brace yourselves. This will probably have a lot of mistakes because I am using my mums mac and I am not use to this damned keyboard at fucking all!**

**Okay so basically long story short my cats got at my computer lead and chewed right through my computer lead. So I definitely will not be able to use my computer for a good couple of months until I can get a new one. **

**As such I think it goes without saying that I will definitely not be updating for a while. **

**Trust me guys, I want nothing more than to update, but I can't. My Mum's keyboard is too difficult to use, I keep typing 'equals.' instead of 'backspace.'. And 'caps lock' instead of 'A'. This keyboard is so much smaller and way differenter than my PC computers keyboard.**

**When I do come back from this hiatus, don't worry, I will make it up to you guys~**

**Again, I am really sorry about this.**

**I will see you guys in a couple of months,**

**Maybe longer.**

**Don't know when I'll be getting my new lead.**

**I hope you guys will still be reviewing and reading my shit when I come back.**

**:o)**

**hONK HONK, GUYS,**

**Bye.**

**~The Goddess of Darkness.**


End file.
